Crash and Burn
by Thorin the Smokinsheild
Summary: My attempt at a shuffle challenge. Cute and fluffy and all about Merry, Pippin, and the Shire.   Pop in for a spot of tea and leave a review, yeah? ;


Crash and burn.

I wrote this a long time ago and didn't think to post it until now. I like it though.

This is my attempt at a-songy challenge thing-amabober.

Rules: pick a fandom or something, set your iPod to shuffle, and write a short story for every song that comes on for ten songs. No skipping (I cheated at this part…), and you only have the time span of the song to write (I blame spelling mistakes on this *shifty look*). Good luck!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the wonderful Professor Tolkien.

(a/n) crap, I didn't write the song for this one -.-)

Pippin was silent that day, distant. No one knew why. He just sat outside his hobbit hole, smoking his pipe thoughtfully, occasionally burying his head in his hands. Finally Merry came around.

Putting an arm around the hobbit, he asked softly "Pip; what's wrong?" The younger hobbit said in a muffled voice, "Today was the day Boromir died last year." Merry was flung back into that day by his own mind. He remembered the horrible painful moments. He knew Pippin and Boromir were close, so he just scooted closer to his cousin and let him cry.

(a/n *sob cry*)

Our last summer

Merry thought about the fellowship fondly, remembering long days of getting to know the others who he had first feared, just sitting in comfortable silence with his friends In the mines and exploring Lorien with his fellow hobbits. Then his thoughts grew darker, as he remembered fretting over pippin when the idiot looked in the palantir, feeling the pain of battle, and the aftershock.

This afternoon

Pippin was restless as he and merry sat in their usually quiet table at the green dragon. He wanted to do something. He wanted to sing, jump up on the table and dance.

He did just that.

He dragged a reluctant Merry up on the table and started up an old tune, and eventually, Merry joined in wholeheartedly. As did the rest of the pub. They were having a ball, drinking, singing, and just being their carefree old selves. Pippin realized just how much he missed that. Just being a childish Took. Others might think him childish and stupid,

But... who cares?

Drops of Jupiter

Diamond of long Cleeve watched her Pippin as he rode into the shire on his white pony. He was back after over a year of disappearance. She thought he was dead, and as he dismounted, she couldn't help but run to him, all smiles and bright eyes. She saw the surprise and happiness in his eyes as he turned towards her. He opened his arms and she threw hers around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed. Valar, she was happy to have him home. She could tell he was too as he buried his face in her brown curls and inhaled deeply. As they pulled away, he said with a smile on his lips "I'm home."

Believe

Pippin closed the door quietly and crept to Merry's bed. 'Merry! Wake up!" the older hobbit grunted and rolled over. "What." he asked grumpily. Pippin sniffed. "Diamond. She split." Merry sat up in bed. "You woke me up at 1 in the morning for that?" Pippin sniffed again. Merry knew he really thought she was the one. He just sighed, shook his head and let his cousin crawl in with him. "You don't need her! Your better than her! You know you are." pip just buried his head further into Merry's bed. "Pip, let me tell you something. If a lass doesn't care enough to even stay with you, she is definately not worth even thinking about." Pippin gave merry a watery smile: "thanks, Merry."

Leave out all the rest

Merry gave Estella one last long gaze before stepping out of his room. He had left a note explaining why he was leaving, he hoped they understood. He poked his head in the children's room and saw them asleep. He hoped they would still love him after he had gone. "Merry!" came the hiss at the door, and Merry whipped his head around to see Pippin. The two hurried out to the stables and mounted their ponies, both a little reluctantly. It had to be done. Merry thought about the note he left for Estela. 'I love you, but I can't be who you are. King Eomer needs me. Don't hate me if I do not return.

Remember me kindly, Merry.'

Miss Independent

Pippin watched his little daughter walk through the Smials. He was so proud of her. She was so independent. She didn't need anybody. She didn't take any crap. Not from anybody. She stood up for her parents. When somebody had insulted her father-Pippin, she had attacked and fought them tooth and nail, and he was proud of her. When she fell in love for the first time however, it hurt Pippin to watch how her shell broke, but in the end it was a good thing he guessed, she was more... Open. That didn't stop Pippin from threatening him with death though, hehehe no way. She would always be his little girl, no matter how independent she was.

Wild at heart

Merry and Pippin were livin' the good life. They were runnin' around the shire leaving a path of wreckage behind them, wherever they went. They were totally and completely free. They could steal veggies, blow them up, pick up any hobbit lass they wanted; the shire was basically their own land. They could live and do anything. They had forever. They had freedom. They were totally wild. And they knew it.

Bubbly

Estella Bolger as absolutely content. She and Merry were sitting in a secluded spot in the shire, just enjoying the morning. He was stroking her long honey curls, and she was pretending to sleep. Totally at peace. The feeling he gave her, it was like sitting by a warm fire drinking hot chocolate. Warm, fuzzy, happy. He made her complete. She loved him more than anything in the world.

I'll just hold on

Pippin couldn't believe this. Diamond was such a freaking tease. He got completely drunk on her love every time he was with her, and she was already stinking dating someone. He knew she was just playing with his heart, but he couldn't stay away from her. He swore, if he had a star for every time she broke his heart, he could completely fill up the Rohan sky, she was that bad. But he could never resist those eyes, that long brown hair, those careful delicate, yet firm hands. He knew it, he always was and always would be a fool for Diamond of long Cleeve.

(a/n And just because I couldn't resist this last song)

You've got a friend in me

Merry and Pippin sat outside their hobbit holes, smoking their pipes, just sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, reflecting on old times, times they would get in trouble or almost killed or whatever. They had always been for each other. They wouldn't trade their friendship for anything, ever. They were perfectly happy.

*wipes sweat off brow* phew! That was difficult. But I did it! Yay!


End file.
